The Frog Principal
The 12-a episode of the third season. Plot The episode begins in the boys locker at Charles Darwin Middle School, where Coach Gills is telling all the boy students to take a shower. As Jake Spidermonkey is walking to his locker, it turns out that his best friend, Adam Lyon, is hiding in his locker, as he refuses to shower in front of all the other students. Jake, however, points out that he has shower or he'll never pass the "sniff test" orchestrated by Coach Gills and her assistant, Coach Ferret, to make sure the boys actually showered after class. Adam has a plan, though. He pulls out a bottle of cologne called "Man Fumes" ("the cologne with animal magnetism"), and drenches himself in it. Jake likes the scent of the cologne (calling it "intoxicatingly musky") and Adam offers the cologne to him. The boys then get dressed and leave the locker room, but Coach Gills stops them and is about to use the "sniff test" on them. She smells the cologne and it makes her fall in love with the boys, but Jake slaps her back into her fishbowl after she tries to kiss them, and they quickly run away. However, as they're running away, the girls they pass who smell their cologne fall in love with them and wish to kiss them. Jake eventually wonders what's actually in the Man Fumes-cologne, and Adam reads the ingredients list and finds out that the cologne contains 100% animal pheromones. They don't know what pheromones are, but quickly realize what they are when they get surrounded by most of the females at the school and are kissed by them (getting red lipstick all over their faces). The boys get sent to the principal's office, and Principal Pixiefrog tells them that kissing is bad and they should pretty much avoid it all costs. Principal Pixiefrog confesses that he himself has never actually kissed a woman before (not even his grandmother or his ex-wife), and is very scared if a woman does kiss him. Adam doesn't get why he'd be so freaked out, and Jake jokes that maybe he's afraid he'll get turned into a human prince. Principal Pixiefrog reveals that that's actually true, and that his mother is the one who says it's true. Principal Pixiefrog gets upset and starts crying, and Jake suggests that Adam should hug the principal, refusing to do it himself because he doesn't want to get warts. Adam claims that you don't actually get warts from touching, but according to Principal Pixiefrog's mom, you do, which is why Principal Pixiefrog has never received a hug. To make him feel better, Adam hugs Principal Pixiefrog, who smells the cologne that he's wearing and likes it. He asks if he can wear it, and Adam gives it to him. The principal, much to Adam's dismay, drenches himself in the cologne, and Adam explains that the cologne contains actual animal pheromones. Principal Pixiefrog gets freaked out, and Mrs. Warthog bursts into the room and kisses the principal. It turns out that Mrs. Pixiefrog was right: if her son gets kissed by a female animal, he does turn into a human prince (she was also right about a person getting warts from touching frogs). Principal Pixiefrog calls him mom and tells her about what happened, and she tells her son that to turn himself back into a frog, he has to get a human-woman to kiss him within exactly twelve hours, or he'll remain a human forever (she also tells Adam to stop hugging frogs so he won't get warts). Adam and Jake help Principal Pixiefrog meet human women, first going to a meat market, where Principal Pixiefrog tries flirting with a female customer, but she ends up whacking him with her purse. As he's about to go home, he meets a human woman roughly the same size as him, and they agree to go on a date later that day. While they're at the restaurant where their date is, Adam and Jake are observing them, and Adam points out that their principal has only five minutes left to kiss the woman he's on a date with. The woman tries kissing Principall Pixiefrog, but at first he's a little hesitant, not wanting their relationship to move to fast. The woman goes totally nuts, and to make her happy, he lets her kiss him (which she does, getting lipstick all over his face). Principal Pixiefrog gets turned back into a frog, but the woman (who now has warts all over her face) tells him that she'd still date him even though he's a frog. That (understandably) creeps out Principal Pixiefrog and he angrily tells the woman to leave, which she does (in a huff). Adam and Jake come over and admit that they feel bad for Principal Pixiefrog, but he tells the boys that he's actually happy: the curse is finally off and he can kiss any woman he wants without turning into a human. He asks Adam if there's anything left of the Man Fumes-cologne. There is, but the bottle slips out of Adam's hands and drenches all three of them. They're quickly by a bunch of animal-women and get scared, knowing that they're going to kiss them. Trivia *The title's an obvious parody of The Frog Prince. *This episode reveals that Principal was married but is now divorced, and that if he gets kissed by an animal-woman, he gets turned into a human, but if he gets kissed within exactly twelve hours, he'll get turned back into a frog and the curse is finally off. **It also reveals that Principal Pixiefrog's mom is apparently never wrong, as she was right about the curse and how to turn him back into a frog, and she was apparently right about his ex-wife. She was also right that people really do get warts from touching frogs. ***In real-life, you really don't get warts from touching frogs or other amphibious creatures. Common skin warts are actually caused by a viral infection in the top layer of your skin. *Windsor Gorilla makes a cameo appearance along with Bull Sharkowski as Jake walks past them at the beginning of the episode as he's walking to his gym locker.